Innocent Touch
by Setsuna-X
Summary: An innocent touch leading to something more. #Chrisawa #getting together #kissing


It started out innocently enough. Occasionally he needed to re-position Sawamura into a proper pitching form - there was only so much verbal instruction could do.

Move a thigh here, lift a leg there - soon the simple clinical touches turned into soft caresses.

They usually practiced later into the evening, past normal training hours. The weight room had a net set up and that was usually where they would meet up. Although some of the other players practiced later as well, most opted to swing their bats outside.

Chris hadn't even noticed when his infatuation with their southpaw pitcher started. One night, with the setting sun on the horizon, the glow just seemed to illuminate Sawamura's eyes, turning them the color of burnished gold. Chris could feel his mouth getting dry as he took in the sight. It was like Sawamura was just somehow _more_ than before. It filled Chris with a sort of awe and had him looking at the southpaw with renewed eyes.

Sawamura, of course, had no idea about his senpai's wandering thoughts.

So practice between them would continue and not much changed.

Then Sawamura started noticing strange things. At first he had written them off as his imagination. Why would Chris-senpai need to have his hand so high up on his thigh? Why would Chris-senpai make Sawamura lean against his chest as he fixed his pitching arm?

They weren't making him uneasy - it was just odd.

* * *

During another late night practice Sawamura felt it again, but this time it was different than before.

Chris was standing behind him, repositioning his arm again to show him how to release his hold on his newest breaking ball, when the taller teen leaned heavily on his back, his head resting atop of Sawamura's messy hair and seemed to breathe in deeply.

Sawamura could feel his body shudder in response.

"Chris-senpai?" whispered out Sawamura, somehow unwilling to break whatever spell Chris seemed to have fallen under. Chris sprung away from Sawamura violently - completely unaware of his surroundings.

It was just that Sawamura's soft hair was there, he smelled so nice - the sweat from his workout actually bringing out Sawamura's natural musk, and the soft, smaller body in his arms that just fit so _perfectly_. It was no wonder he gave in to his urges.

Ever since that fateful afternoon in the glowing sun he could just not keep away. However much Sawamura had sought him out at the beginning of their mentorship, Chris did the same. He could not get his eyes to leave the southpaw - he would follow him wherever he could without seeming out of place and he practiced just as hard and just as much as Sawamura so they could spend even more time together.

It seemed he just reached the end of his patience.

"Sawamura…" trailed off Chris, face red from embarrassment.

"Um…"

Both boys just stared at each other, not entirely sure what to say in the sudden awkward silence.

After a moment, Sawamura could not contain himself.

"Did- did you just _sniff_ me, Chris-senpai?" asked Sawamura incredulously.

Chris could feel his face flush even more and no matter how much he wished for the ground to open up and devour him he had also reached the end of his patience as well. There wasn't much time left before he graduated and he didn't want to leave Seido with even more regrets.

"Sawamura, listen, I…" trailed off Chris, suddenly unable to form words. Nothing came to mind and he just staggered forward hoping his actions would not be misinterpreted. With Sawamura you just never knew.

He gently cupped Sawamura's cheeks in his larger palms and tilted the southpaws head up while he simultaneously leaned his own down and placed as soft, gentle kiss on those lips he always day dreamed about. He could feel Sawamura stiffen against him, but his lips were soft and pliant and the younger teen wasn't running away from him so Chris took it as a good sign. He pressed his lips harder against Sawamura, his hands leaving the pitcher's face and instead encircling his waist. Sawamura made a soft, whimpering sound and shifted his body even closer into Chris' chest, his arms threading above Chris' neck, pulling the catcher even closer.

The need for air came to them simultaneously and they broke apart, both heavily panting into each others mouths.

"Um…." started to say Sawamura as his face flushed dangerously red.

Now that Sawamura was the one that was embarrassed it somehow made it easier for Chris to once again take the role of _senpai_ and lead his underclassman.

"I like you, Sawamura," he confessed.

Sawamura ducked his head but looked at Chris again shyly. "I like you too, Chris-senpai," he whispered back.

Chris could feel his heart soar but still felt he had to be clear with Sawamura lest the other boy confuse his intentions. "I mean romantically," he admitted as he tilted Sawamura's face so they had eye contact once more.

Sawamura huffed petulantly, his earlier embarrassment mostly gone aside from his reddened ears. "I know that! I meant it that way too," he let out with a pout.

Chris chuckled happily. "Okay good," he replied as he looked at those golden eyes darken. He never really meant to confess to Sawamura, ready to go into college with regret lying heavily in his heart, but Chris wasn't above using every opportunity to him once it was presented.

He bent his head down and placed a soft peck against Sawamura's lips once more before moving away. "Alright, 10 more balls then it's time to end for the night," he said as he made his way back to his catcher's crouch.

Sawamura looked at him in slight confusion, but soon a large grin appeared on his face, his eyes sparkling in mirth and happiness.

"Okay!"

The rest they could figure out later.

 **END.**


End file.
